


Wei Wuxian & Lan Wangji | BLUE NEIGHBORHOOD [fanvid]

by wrensandroses



Series: The Untamed Fanvids [5]
Category: Blue Neighbourhood | Wild - Troye Sivan (Music Videos), FOOLS - Troye Sivan (Song), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Based on the Blue Neighbourhood Trilogy (Troye Sivan), Eventual Fluff, Fanvids, Fluff and Humor, Heavy Angst, M/M, at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrensandroses/pseuds/wrensandroses
Summary: "Leave this blue neighborhood."
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: The Untamed Fanvids [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Wei Wuxian & Lan Wangji | BLUE NEIGHBORHOOD [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Troye Sivan for the inspiration and the music for this series. Blue Neighborhood is an album that inspired and continues to inspire me and many others, so being able to repurpose it and funnel that inspiration into art has been very meaningful to me. 
> 
> I also want to thank my mother who has been beta-ing the series from the beginning. You really helped me out a lot, and I want to thank you for telling me when something wasn't great, because, even though I whined about it, the series would have turned out pretty differently (and definitely not as good) had you not.
> 
> Come follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wrensandroses) and [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/c/wrensandroses)!


End file.
